Wie aus heiterem Himmel
by SevMine
Summary: Severus Snape ist am richtigen Ort, als Hermines Blind Date sie sitzen lässt. Geschrieben für den Anti-Valentinstag 2013 der Severus Signs Community auf Insane Journal. (Übersetzung!)


**Disclaimer: **Das ist eine erfundene Geschichte. Die Charaktere und ihre Welten gehören den Original Autoren und keine Copyright Rechtsverletzung oder Beleidigung ist hiermit beabsichtigt. Durch diese Geschichte wird kein Geld gewonnen.

Das ist die offizielle Übersetzung der Fanfiction "Blindsided" von "Suite Sambo", die man auch hier auf finden kann.

* * *

_Diese Geschichte wurde für den Anti-Valentinstag 2013 in der Severus Signs Community auf Insane Journal mit 3 Vorgaben geschrieben: Eine persönliche Anzeige im Tagespropheten – eine nicht übereinstimmende Dating Situation von einem gut meinenden Freund/potentiellen Liebhaber? Sehnsüchtige Hoffnung einen Partner zu finden, nur um schließlich ein Date mit … zu haben._

* * *

/\

Dunkle Amaretto Schokoladentrüffel mit Himbeer Reduzierung, gekrönt mit Haselnusscreme und mit flammendem Karamell gestreift.

Hooch hatte die ganze Zeit darüber im Lehrerzimmer geschwärmt.

Sie wusste nicht – konnte nicht – von seiner Schwäche für dunkle Schokolade wissen. Wie ihm schon praktisch bei dem Gedanken an es, gekrönt mit Amaretto, Himbeer, Haselnuss und Karamell das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

Er hatte schon die ganze Woche daran gedacht. Visionen der dekadenten Süßigkeit hatten seinen Kopf gefüllt, während der Konferenz im Direktorium. Er hatte sich schon fast sein halbes Personal mit Haselnusscreme Frisuren vorgestellt. Er träufelte Honig auf seine Frühstückshaferflocken und stellte sich vor es wäre flammendes Karamell.

Er musste es einfach probieren, um mit seinem alltäglichen Leben weitermachen zu können.

Es war also soweit, 15. Februar wohlgemerkt, _nicht _Valentinstag, und das Restaurant war so voll von schluchzenden Turteltauben, dass es keine freien Plätze mehr gab und das Warten dafür bedauernswert war, wenn man _keine_ Reservierung vor über zwei Stunden gemacht hatte.

Er setzte sich im Vorraum hin und dachte über seinen nächsten Schritt nach, als sich ihm eine der Kellnerinnen näherte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Sind sie das Blind Date?" Sie lächelte ihn absichtlich an.

Blind Date? Er starrte die Frau verwirrt an.

„Sie sagte, ich solle nach einem repräsentativen älteren Mann mit längerem Haar und sehr formeller Kleidung sehen."

Repräsentativer älterer Mann?

Ah. Der Knut war gefallen. Das war sein Ticket für einen Tisch.

Er stand auf und wurde von einer Welle der Nervosität getroffen.

„Aber ja, in der Tat. Danke." Er lächelte schief.

„Oh, es wird bestimmt wunderbar. Sie ist fast genauso nervös wie Sie sind, wirklich. Es ist so romantisch, nicht wahr? Ihr zwei habt ein Blind Date und das in eurem Alter!"

Er fragte sich kurz wie alt wohl seine mysteriöse Tischdame war.

„Und sie ist auch so attraktiv und so selbständig und gut organisiert. Sie mögen doch Rotwein, oder? Sie hat nämlich schon eine Flasche bestellt."

Severus folgte dem gesprächigen Mädchen in das Londoner Muggel Restaurant, sich zwischen Tischen mit Turteltauben jeder Sorte durchschlängelnd. Männer mit Frauen. Frauen mit Frauen. Männer mit Männern. Alte Leute. Junge Leute. Die meisten von ihnen hatten nur Augen für den anderen. Es war… abstoßend. Mit fast 70 fühlte er sich so angenehm in seiner Einsamkeit, dass er nie seitdem er angefangen hatte von sich als nichts anderem, als seinem kompletten Gegenstück zu denken darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte keine fehlende Hälfte. Er wollte keine Gesellschaft. Er brauchte nichts oder niemanden. Er war wunschlos glücklich, wenn er sich jeden Abend um acht Uhr in seine Unterkunft zurückzog, zwei Stunden seiner Forschung widmete und um zehn Uhr fünfzehn zwischen die Laken seines Himmelbettes schlüpfte.

„Hier ist er!" Die Kellnerin stoppte neben einem Tisch, an dem eine Frau alleine saß. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm, doch sie drehte sich um, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Sie sah überrascht aus. Natürlich. Aber dann schwemmte Erleichterung über ihr Gesicht.

„Pro… Aber nein, hallo Severus."

„Mrs… Hermine." Er stolperte über den Namen, aber hielt ihr dann seine Hand hin und schüttelte ihre während die Kellnerin verschwand. Er setzte sich schnell und öffnete seinen Mund, bereit für eine Erklärung.

„Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie erleichtert ich bin Sie zu sehen! Was machen Sie eigentlich hier? Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie es ist von seinem Blind Date sitzengelassen zu werden?"

„Nein. Ganz und gar nicht." Er langte nach dem Glas Rotwein, das sie schon für ihr Date eingegossen hatte. „Ich date nicht. Blind oder anderweitig."

„Ron fühlt sich schuldig, nun da er jemanden sieht. Er versteht einfach nicht, dass es mir nichts ausmacht allein zu sein." Sie lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er war noch nie allein. Wussten Sie, dass er seit der Scheidung bei seinen Eltern wohnt? Sie wissen, dass wir jetzt geschieden sind, oder?"

„Oh Merlin, ja", sagte er, nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck vom Wein und hoffte, dass es das Dessert wert war. Dann bemerkte er, dass sich sein Zugeständnis wahrscheinlich nicht gerade tröstlich angehört hatte. Er setzte sein Glas preziese auf dem Tisch ab, wo sie es vorher hingestellt hatte und sah Hermine an. „Ich meine, natürlich war es das Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts letztes Halbjahr."

Hermine schwenkte ihr Glas, „Nun ja, das ist tröstlich", sagte sie.

„Wenn ich nicht über Ihren derzeitigen Ehestand gewusst hätte, hätte ich mich vielleicht mehr zurückgehalten, sodass ich von der Kellnerin nicht für Ihr Blind Date gehalten worden wäre."

Hermine gab ihm ein mattes Lächeln und schenkte sich Wein nach. „So sind Sie dann also an meinem Tisch gelandet", sagte sie. Sie blickte sich um. Es war für beide offensichtlich, dass das Restaurant nicht der Typ Einrichtung war, den Severus Snape sonst besuchte.

„Also, was machen Sie hier so?"

„Ich bin wegen den Schokoladen Amaretto Trüffeln hier", gab er zu und sah ungemütlich zu den anderen Paaren. „Mir war nicht… das Date… bewusst." Er faltete nervös seine Servierte über seinen Schoß. „Da war eine Wartezeit. Eine sehr lange."

Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Wie passiert…", und an diesem Punkt blickte er über das Restaurant. „Das alles?"

„Eine Anzeige", sagte sie mit einem Seufzen. „Ron und Harry haben sie geschrieben. Merlin sei Dank, hat Ginny es sich noch einmal durchgelesen. Wer weiß, was sie sonst geschrieben hätten." Sie lächelte ein weiteres dieser resignierten Lächeln. „Sie denken sie helfen, was sie auch tun. Also habe ich einem Date zugestimmt. Einem." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lächelte nachsichtig über ihren Freund und Ex-Mann. „Wir sind all die Antworten durchgegangen, sie haben einen ausgewählt und wir haben den Platz und die Zeit festgelegt. Er sollte schon vor einer halben Stunde hier gewesen sein."

„Vielleicht wurde er aufgehalten…"

Sie langte über den Tisch und legte ihm eine warme Hand auf seine. „Sie bleiben genau hier. Das ist unglaublich besser. Zwei alte Freunde essen gemeinsam zu Abend."

Er wollte ihr klar machen, dass sie wohl kaum „alte Freunde" waren, doch die Kellnerin kam gerade mit den Speisekarten an.

Sie studierten sie ruhig für ein paar Minuten.

„Ich habe Ihren Artikel in _Vierteljährliche Zaubertränke _gelesen", sagte Hermine und blätterte eine Seite ihrer Speisekarte um. „Er war wirklich großartig. Sie werden eine Heilung für die Lykanthropie gefunden haben, bevor das Jahrzehnt vorbei ist."

Severus sah auf. Hermine Granger-Weasley (oder hatte sie das Weasley jetzt weggelassen, da alles vorbei war?) sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wir kommen näher", sagte er. „Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt Ihren Optimismus bezüglich der Heilung teile. Es ist jedoch günstig, dass wir so viele Leute haben, die sich freiwillig gemeldet haben, um neue Zaubertränke zu testen."

„Und unglücklicherweise gibt es so viele Freiwillige", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert", erwiderte Severus.

Sie bestellten das Essen und die Konversation bewegte sich auf andere Themen zu. Severus fand die Konversation mit seinem unerwarteten Date beides, leicht und anregend. Hermine war mit den Jahren milder geworden und hatte ihre unmöglichen Gründe für erreichbare, realistische, bisher weiterhin selbstlose Ziele aufgegeben. Sie und ihr Ex-Mann hatten zwei der aufgewecktesten Kinder hervorgebracht, die Hogwarts in all den Jahren durchlaufen hatten in denen Severus unterrichtet hatte, hatten eine wohltätige Einrichtung mit ihrem Kindheitsfreund Harry Potter gegründet und hatten es geschafft nach der Scheidung weiterhin Freunde zu bleiben. Sie war sogar noch intelligenter, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Weniger rechthaberisch und ihre Ideale obwohl erhaben, doch gut begründet. Er hatte jede Annahme dazu, als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und Kaffee und Nachtisch bestellten, dass er mit einer zukünftigen Zaubereiministerin dinierte.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Severus? Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht die Richtige zu finden?"

Nein. Ganz sicher nicht.

Außer… außer die gelegentlichen kalten Winternächte, wenn der Wärmezauber nicht ganz das Bett warm halten konnte und die Laken kalt waren und der einzige Weg, um warm zu werden war, sich auf der Mitte der Matratze einzurollen. Oder wenn er die Morgenzeitung öffnete und den Nachruf eines seiner alten Hogwarts Professoren sah. Oder wenn Neville Longbottoms Enkel hinter ihm in die Gewächshäuser herschwankte und Neville, immer noch stark und geschmeidig, stoppte und sich bückte, um den kleinen Jungen auf seine Schultern zu heben. Oder als er Albus Severus Hochzeit letzten Herbst besucht hatte und das junge Paar auf der Tanzfläche hin und her gewirbelt war. Als er Harry und Ginny beim tanzen zugesehen hatte, Wange an Wange, immer noch anheimelnd, immer noch zusammen, immer noch verliebt.

Sie sah ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort, also zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Nein. Leider bin ich schon ein unverbesserlicher Junggeselle", sagte er. „Es gibt in meinem geschäftigen Leben keinen Platz für eine Partnerin."

„Nun ja, ich bin damit fertig auf Menschen aufzupassen", sagte Hermine. „Und ich bin es Leid gebraucht zu werden. Ich bin so froh, dass Sie es heute Nacht waren, Severus."

Der Schokoladen Amaretto Himbeer Haselnuss Karamell Trüffel war besser als Sex gewesen.

Zumindest nahm er das an. Es _war _wirklich sehr lange her…

Hermine gab dem auch nach. Und als Severus über den Tisch reichte, um mit seiner Servierte einen Cremefleck von ihren Lippen wegzuwischen wurde sie rot und er murmelte etwas über chaotische Desserts mit übertriebenen Garnierungen.

Sie liefen zusammen zur Tür. Er half ihr nicht mit ihrem Mantel – sie war zu schnell für ihn und war schon fertig, bevor er aufgestanden war.

„Ich fahre mit der U-Bahn nach Hause", sagte sie. Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Sie werden apparieren?"

Er nickte. Es war kalt draußen, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. In ihrer Gegenwart war es irgendwie wärmer.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen." Sie lehnte sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Ecke seines Mundes, nicht ganz auf seine Wange, nicht ganz auf seine Lippen. „Es war wunderschön den Abend mit Ihnen verbracht zu haben, Severus."

„Gleichfalls", sagte er.

Sie lächelte und drehte sich um und eilte auf die U-Bahn Station zu und er stand da, mit wachsender Kälte ohne ihr warmes Lächeln, für eine Minute, bis er ihren weißen Wintermantel nicht länger sehen konnte. Dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und lief auf die Gasse zu, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Nach Hause nach Hogwarts und zu seinem großen Himmelbett mit den winterweißen Laken und der schwachen Traurigkeit, die ihn in die Mitte des Bettes führte, wo er heute und jede Nacht schlafen würde. Unabhängig.

Allein.

_Ende_


End file.
